Rabia
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: [Pre HP7, sin spoilers] Cuando se tortura a alguien hasta la locura... ¿¿cuanto queda de lucidez en un alma perturbada? Nuestros errores nos persiguen hasta el fin de nuestros días...ONESHOT


_HOLA!!! Bueno, esto es lo que surgió un día después de estar leyendo dramiones!! No es que sea mi pareja favorita, porque mantengo que es imposible que pudiera funcionar nada que no fuera el odio entre ellos, pero bueno. Creo que tienen muchas cosas que enseñarse a sí mismos. Como diría una amiga mía... siempre hay algo de razón en la locura, y algo de locura en el amor..._

_Espero que os guste!!_

* * *

Eso era lo que sentía.

Pura y auténtica rabia.

Rabia contra su padre, que le enseñó a creer en cosas que no le enseñó.

Rabia contra su madre, que le enseñó a creer en cosas que ni a ella le enseñaron.

Ahora, todo estaba oscuro.

Podía oírse a sí mismo palpitando dentro de su pecho.

Era como los tambores antes del final de un gran espectáculo.

Solo faltaba el salto final, el órdago de aquella pantomima, el fin del mundo, el fin de las fieras, la tormenta arreciante, el viento silbando al oído, marinero perdido del tiempo infinito.

Masculló de miedo y de horror, asqueado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Había hecho daño a gente a la que siempre creyó que no le iba a importar herir, y sin embargo sus heridas goteaban por su piel.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, solo era humano.

Simple y tristemente humano.

Apretó los dedos alrededor de su varita, hasta que la sangre brotó de sus palmas recorriendo el báculo de espino y cayendo al suelo en silencio.

La espesura clara y deforme se le antojaba dicharachera y traidora, como una mujer sonriendo desde lo profundo de un bar entre brumas.

Sonrió.

Hacía mucho que no probaba el sabor de un bar, y mucho más quizá el de una mujer.

Condenado a vagar sin rumbo por la vida y el mundo, llevaba años caminando desconsolado y meditabundo, buscando algo en lo que creer que no fuera en la muerte.

Divisó una casa a los lejos y se apoyó en el árbol más cercano, agotado.

Todo en él era contradicción.

Sentada en el porche, en una mecedora, con los ojos cerrados, vislumbró una figura. Estaba arropada por una manta roja, los cabellos largos y ondulados cayendo sobre su espalda, como si dormitase.

Intentó no hacer ruido al aproximarse, pero no pudo evitar que los escalones de vieja madera crujieran bajo su peso, aunque éste estuviera mermado por la falta de comida y descanso.

La miró durante unos segundos, sin comprender.

Después, se volvió hacia la casa, intentando descifrar algo.

Ella se removió, inquieta, y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó ante él como si realmente no lo viera y sonrió, más para sí misma que para el desconocido visitante.

-Cariño…¿Con quién hablas?-la voz de un hombre se escuchó dentro y él intentó esconderse, sin éxito. Un hombre mayor, tal vez unos cincuenta y cinco años, abrió la mosquitera.

Miró a la joven y después al recién llegado.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, de hito en hito, atónito.

El individuo que acababa de llegar a su porche iba ataviado con una capa completamente negra y una túnica del mismo color. Las botas, de igual oscuridad, iban completamente manchadas de sangre y barro y un charco rojizo de sangre fresca se formaba tras recorrer todo lo largo de los gemelos de su pierna derecha.

-¡Está herido!-le agarró del brazo y lo sentó frente a la chica.

-¿Yo…? Ehh…-vaciló tanto que el hombre lo miró como si fuera un desequilibrado.-si, he tenido un accidente en el bosque-escupió todo lo rápido que pudo. Seguía mirando a la chica, casi con devoción, rebuscando en algún rincón de su memoria.

-¿Quiere que avise a alguien?

-¿Alguien?

-Alguien de su familia, mujer, madre, hermanos, ya sabe…-el hombre dudó un momento, rascándose la cabeza. Él negó, perdido. Hacía mucho que nadie se ocupaba de él.-¿Un médico?

-¿Un qué?-se extrañó el forastero, parpadeando.

-Médico, he dicho médico-aclaró el hombre. La chica seguía meciéndose y canturreando, sin dejar de mirar al más joven con igual curiosidad.

-Eh… no, si no le importa. No es muy grave y tengo que continuar mi viaje, no es nada, no se preocupe, ya me marcho.

-¡Espere!-le sujetó del brazo con firmeza.-¿Su nombre?

-¿Perdón?-se sorprendió el otro, confundido.

-¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Mi apellido es Black, señor…

-Turpin. Arnold Turpin.-se estrecharon la mano con educación. El mayor se rascó la cabeza por enésima vez, volviendo a dudar.-Verá, es que… esta es mi hija Lisa y… bueno… ella… tiene un problema cerebral¿Sabe?. Con frecuencia desconecta de la realidad y delira. Habla de cosas extrañas y mundos fantásticos…-el joven palideció, tragando saliva. El dueño de la casa continuó hablando, sin hacerle caso.-Pero también pinta¿sabe? Y últimamente todos sus retratos son de… de… de alguien que tiene que ser usted.

Definitivamente, el recién llegado perdió el color. La joven se levantó de su asiento y tiró de su mano, guiándolo en silencio y dejando a su padre atrás.

Llegaron a lo que podía haber sido un cobertizo o un garaje exterior, cuyo interior estaba completamente cubierto de retratos de todos los tamaños y colores de él mismo.

Se miraron en silencio. Él se acercó.

-Tú…-susurró junto a su sien, sintiendo como el corazón de ella latía débilmente bajo su piel.

-Sé quién eres…-canturreó ella.-Aunque no sepa tu nombre… te veo de noche y te sueño de día… tu… tú me sacarás de aquí… lo sé….

Él cerró los ojos dolorosamente. Ella estaba completamente enajenada. Aquella voz de desequilibrio, aquel vaivén de su cabeza, la inconexión de sus palabras… todo en ella era pura locura.

Puro fruto de un tormento inimaginable que él mismo, años atrás, le había causado.

Y, sin embargo, del que él mismo le había liberado.

Para reducirla a una mente perturbada que sólo sabía hilar dos palabras seguidas.

Cruzaron una mirada y él sintió que le fallaba la voz cuando seguía susurrándole, intentando que ella comprendiera…

-Lo siento, pequeña, lo siento…. Lo hice por ti, porque no podía dejarte morir allí… y créeme que he pagado por ello.

-No quiero tu lástima-dijo de pronto su voz femenina, altanera y rebelde, como siempre había sonado.-No quiero saber porqué… solo quiero ser quien era y dejarte atrás. Si no es a mí, libera a mi padre…

-No puedo… si lo hago te encontrarán… y eso no puedo permitirlo…

-¿Por qué?

Él calló. Ella le miró fijamente y él supo que ahora sí era ella en todos sus cabales.

Por un milagro que pareciera.

-Porque tú me enseñaste a defender algo hasta la muerte. Porque tú me mostraste un ideal por el que luchar con la cabeza alta y no tras una máscara…-su voz se debilitó-Porque es por ti por lo que ahora me hago llamar Black.

-Porque eres el último Black que queda con el orgullo suficiente de reconocerlo…-ella sonrió dulcemente-Sirius hubiera estado orgulloso de ti…aunque le hubiera costado aceptarlo…-bajó la vista al suelo y susurró-Y quienes amaban a Sirius te hubieran apoyado hasta la muerte… si les hubieras dado la oportunidad.

Draco Malfoy alzó la vista, derrotado.

-Lo siento…

-Me diste una vida nueva. Una identidad nueva. A mí, y a mis padres. A costa de olvidos y hechizos. Pero vuelves a mi mente día tras día…-se acercó a su oído y susurró, hasta ponerle los pelos de punta.-Soy tu peor pesadilla, Malfoy… recuérdalo el día que te mate.

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aterrado.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a quedarse acuosos, perdidos, canturreó débilmente y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes.

-Se lo prometí… se lo prometí….-le lanzó una mirada de niña inocente perdida y loca, antes de saltar macabramente encima de lo que él descubrió que era uno de sus retratos.-le prometí a Harry antes de morir…

Sus miradas se cruzaron una sola vez más.

-…que sería mi cara lo que más te haría sufrir….

Y Hermione Granger soltó una carcajada diabólicamente cabal.

_

* * *

Si te ha gustado... deja tu review!!!_


End file.
